


欺骗龙的代价

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Anger Sex, Breathplay, Dragon & Human Interactions, M/M, Water Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 人外车
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦
Kudos: 4





	欺骗龙的代价

他在下坠。

在水中，被一尾眼里盛满仇恨和杀意的龙缠绕着、拖拽着，迅速地，下坠。

天空离他越来越远。气泡光怪陆离地倒映出他的面容，浮向玻璃穹顶一样的水面，好像无数个他挣脱重力和牵引，无限地膨胀、扭曲，在接触空气的一刹那破碎成一万亿片。

光已经不见了，可他还在下沉，沉入无底的、蔚蓝的深渊。他被困锁在绵软的水做的囚笼中——无处不在的囚笼。水底和水面都离他很遥远，就这样悬浮着，在一片空旷的虚无中，像一段腐朽的树枝。龙不见了，可他知道它就在某个看得见自己的角落，双目迸射着嗜血的红光。这是水下捕食者的惯用伎俩：将猎物拖入水中溺毙，再慢慢享用。

在水里，他的其他感官无限放大，可依然感觉不到任何东西。那是一种陌生的静谧，静得让人害怕，他的耳朵拼命想抓住点什么，可它们甚至听不到自己的肺被水压推挤时的破裂声。他张开嘴，看见紊乱的气泡从自己的口鼻钻出，飘向明灭的天顶，像一串透明的水母。海水开始灌进他的呼吸道，那些柔软冰凉包裹着他的液体在进入他的身体后变得无比粗粝，一点点割开他的喉咙、肺泡，刀片也似、火焰也似，让他短暂地在水中烧灼起来。

他快要窒息了。

龙是这个时候悄无声息地游过来的。它用柔软而有力的躯干紧紧裹缠住他，上半身幻化成一个苍白但俊美的男人。它的眼睛血红，一双瞳孔狰狞地竖起，淡青无血色的唇靠近半张着、正吐出细密气泡的，吻了上去。这不止是一个吻，龙的吐息似有魔力，从他们接触的唇舌开始，暖流代替空气充盈他的胸腔，一点一点抚平了溺水的焦灼；龙像是很陶醉，但同时又很狡猾，它后退着，若即若离的，让无孔不入的水流沿着嘴角的缝隙钻进气管，在缠绵的亲吻中强加入窒息的紧张感。这一次他终于无处可逃，只能被引导着搂住它的脖子、被逼迫着向它索吻。

多情色的一幕，不是吗？一个人类和一条恶龙在水下拥吻，抽离了空气、抽离了声音、抽离了距离，只有温柔的水流和气泡包容着他们。任谁都会以为他们如胶似漆、情比金坚，谁会想到他们是要将对方置之死地的仇敌呢？

但龙息终究不能代替人类熟悉的空气，阻止不了眩晕感逐渐侵占他的意识。他不知不觉松开了嘴，任由金属味道的海水不断涌入；他的手臂渐渐虚软无力，被水流托起来，像飘摇的水草。青年闪烁着红光的冷淡眼神是他彻底陷入黑暗前，他看到的最后的东西。

他醒来时正躺在一块礁石上，衣服被水浸透了，冷飕飕、沉甸甸地贴在身上，难受极了。他所在的礁石是这片海域唯一的陆地，龙绕着它浮浮沉沉地巡逻，像焦急等候审讯犯人的狱卒，见他清醒就一把将他重新攫入水中。

脆弱的丝织物被利爪扯成一团团棉絮，沉入不知目的地在哪里的海底。这样舒服了很多，但作为代价，他的皮肤再无遮挡，完全暴露在冷冽的海风中，暴露在龙的爪牙底下。他的上身被柔软没有鳞片的肚皮绞缠住抵在礁石上，下身完全浸在水中，双腿被巨爪掐住分开到最大，尾巴尖从他的腰后探出又没入水下，径直伸进他的两腿之间、身体里面。

他在被侵犯，被一头龙困在孤零零的大海中央的礁石上侵犯。

明白过来后他开始挣扎，但人类的躯体在巨龙面前是那么孱弱，龙只需收紧揽在他腰间的一段躯干，就让他快要被勒成两半一样喘息起来，无力地瘫软下去。那截尾巴便带着冰凉的海水直直挤进他的身体。

龙得了意，忘乎所以地亲吻他，腻滑的信子像钻进他体内的尾巴一样钻进他的嘴里。但那甚至算不上一个亲吻，只是舌与舌的纠缠。龙的信子把人类的舌头卷入自己的口腔，用尖利的牙齿轻轻戳弄，像是恨极了这条颠倒黑白、杀人诛心的舌头，恨不得把它生生咬断；又像是觉得它的滋味太好，忍不住细细品尝。可是除了苦咸的海水味，还剩什么呢？

身下被灌满的感觉让穴口不由自主地收缩，反被误会成邀请，龙尾在里面快活地翻搅，细小鳞片因此刮擦着柔嫩的内壁，疼得他闷哼出声。他感觉到尾鳍在慢慢张开，骨刺将原本狭小的甬道撑大、撑到极限。在此之前，他都不知道原来这个地方能容纳那种尺寸的东西。

龙的额头亲昵地蹭着他的，然后尾尖退出，换成一个更粗硬的东西捅进来，那玩意儿严丝合缝地契合着肉壁直直捣入，把原本灌进来的海水都排了出去。一瞬间，海水、冷风、礁石，统统从他的意识中剥离了，只有被撕裂的剧痛如此清晰，一阵阵地从下身传到大脑、传遍全身。他疼得呻吟出声，但那声音连回音都未曾激起，转瞬就消失在了无边无际的大海深处。

他眨了眨眼，心头有些茫然——没有人会发现他在这里，即使他被兽性大发的龙杀死，也不会被人发现。这真是……这真是……

但龙温柔地舔吻他，尾巴尖搔刮着他的胸口，用毫无技巧可言的爱抚挑逗着他的欲望。还是疼。哪怕它还只能算一尾幼龙，哪怕鳞片底下的黏液已经充分润滑甬道，哪怕龙一点儿都不想伤害他。还是疼。他忍不住想抓住点什么，但他可以依靠的只有背后的礁石和面前的恶龙。于是他攀住礁石，手指无意识地抠着藤壶的外壳。他的手被割破了，血流进海里，一下子就消失在湍流中。原来被水稀释的血液是黄褐色的，沥干他全身的血液甚至不能染红一小片海。

龙闻到血腥味，把他的手指含在嘴里舔舐，好像很心疼。最初的剧痛已经过去了——不如说神经已经适应了疼痛，开始感觉到别的东西。他感觉到那根腕足一样的阴茎一寸寸探进他的体内，一点点触碰敏感的黏膜、腔道和腺体，像巡视领地的头狼，用细密的刺痛和无尽的痒麻宣告着主权。

「我的。」他听见龙兴奋的地低语。

是啊，你的，他厌倦地想着。他被龙按在身下彻底打开，要害完全暴露，像露出柔软鲜嫩内里的蚌壳。没有温度的生殖器和咸腥滞涩的海水进进出出，冻得他发麻。浪潮一阵一阵拍打在他们身上，像生命的源头一样包裹着他们，只有这时候他才真切地感受到人类多么渺小。真静，除了潮汐的低吟和海鸥的鸣叫，什么也听不见。真空，除了蓝色只有蓝色，连波浪都一成不变。真冷，海水、海风、海龙，每一样都在夺取他的体温。可是真美啊，这绝望深邃的静谧海洋。他仰面对着单调的铅灰色的天空，海水托着他的下身，他像坐在一团棉花里，被温柔地一下下贯穿，想的却是：也许，他是正在被这片海侵占。

从一片海中走出，最后一定会沉没于另一片海。这是宿命。

龙听到了他的心声，掰过他的头强迫他直视自己。，「看清楚，是我在占有你。」

他动摇了。因为这是真的。天与海、生与死之间，只有龙和渺如尘埃的他。还有礁石。可岩石早晚会被浸没，届时他将一无所有如被逼上跳板的死刑犯，除了向垂涎他身心的海怪献祭，别无选择。

他感到冷。与此同时，身下开始有令他头皮发麻的快感涌出，像塞壬的歌声引诱他沉溺、心甘情愿沦为欲望的阶下囚。这无法逃避：龙的阴茎太粗大，哪怕它再生涩，总有那么几下会找对位置，何况这只龙真的很聪明，它已经学会了折磨他，把他悬在不上不下的临界点，在他的内部制造海难。他在龙庞大的身躯下紧绷着，仰起的脖子等待被撕开，压不住的呻吟从喉咙里泄出。在这片四下无人的孤海中，他尽可以大声叫出来，没人会拿道德绑住他。他知道龙喜欢听他叫、喜欢看他沉沦，但他更希望龙能再对他说会儿话；，在他无声无息地死去，像沉入水底的一片羽毛之前。

他逃不了的。如果龙把他扔在这里不管，那么他永远也不会被人发现，最后只会成为沉船下万千无名骸骨中的一具，肉体腐烂或被鱼类啄食，多年以后覆上厚厚的海锈，墨绿的海藻在肋骨间发芽，从心脏的位置钻出丑陋的深海鱼。因为这片海，死后的世界什么都有可能发生，就像一场只有主人毫不知情的重生。

肉欲和宁静之间，他先看见了死亡。

然后，才允许纵欲。

他的心是空的，身体却被填满；他的皮肤因寒冷而颤抖，可底下分明点着一把火——原来情欲是海市蜃楼，能让他看见不存在于眼前的东西。

「嘘，你看。」龙对他说。他迷茫地睁开眼，瞬间被这景象惊得清醒了。是血吧？是刚才流出的血，引来了鲨鱼，它们忌惮着龙的威严，只敢在附近的水域盘桓，露出三角形的背鳍。

它们在窥看吗？它们能理解吗？它们是不是以为这场跨越种族的交媾只是出自生物的本能？

这时候龙又往他身体里面狠狠顶了一下，害得一声拔高的惊叫脱口而出。故意的吧……他蜷着身子，止不住地颤抖，已分不清这颤抖是源于恐惧、快感还是寒冷了。

直到现在他才完全明白，这是全然未知的领域，龙才是这里的主宰。

而它要他臣服。像万千未开化的水族一样向它臣服。

没有犹豫，他张开双臂，颤巍巍地伸向它。龙欣喜地低下头，埋进他的怀里。他无措地环住它的脖子，睫毛上还挂着水珠，浑身发抖，一瞬间它以为自己已经征服了这个人类。但人类把手绕到它的颔下，摸到那块手掌大小的白色鳞片。

逆鳞。

龙狂怒地咆哮起来，紧紧绞住他，低伏在水下的身体腾空而起。浅灰色的天空因这恐怖的吼声阴云密布，一道苍白的闪电刺破天际，海底的火山感应到来自天空的震怒，隆隆回应着，惊雷与闷响因此在水面交汇，像要突破天与地的界限，把所有生灵卷入风暴之中。

——不用怀疑，正是他们掀起了这场风暴。

而在吞没一切的颠簸中，龙的性器前所未有地深入他的体内，几乎顶到了他的内脏。他像要被活活劈成两半，连声音都发不出来，可在这种绝境下，他竟然还能笑。

要死了吧……他漫无边际地想着，果然是这片海。这条龙出生的海。

就这样结束也不坏……

本能告诉龙它要立刻撕碎这个胆敢触碰龙之逆鳞的、不知天高地厚的人类，用他的血和肉来抚平余怒；但它做不到，这个人是……他是……它嘶嘶吐着气，奇迹般地地压抑住了杀性，最后只泄愤般在他肩头不轻不重咬了一口。

人类教会它、又用来欺骗它的东西，竟超越杀戮的本能，救了他一命。多讽刺。

它冷冷俯视着痛得快要失去意识的人类，心头蔓延出复杂难解的情绪。最后，这隐秘的情绪磅礴地冲垮理智的边界，化作外露的冲动，支配它、操控它激烈地掠夺爱人的一切。

他又被按在礁石上做了，龙的动作已不复先前的温柔，却还小心翼翼地克制着，怕真的把他弄坏。浪潮正在淹没他——无论是身体里的，还是身体外的。汹涌的怒浪已经淹没了他靠着的礁石，正一波一波漫过他的胸口、脖颈，等到海平面盖过他的口鼻时，龙再一次把他拖入水中。它的阴茎还在他的身体里进出，那种要命的失控感远胜于海水没顶的恐怖。他忘了憋气，呛咳得缩成一团，气泡不断从他的嘴里冒出，像流失的生命。眩晕中，他好像看见龙变成了人类，强硬地吻住他，把吐息渡给他。在绝望濒死的刺激和强烈快感的逼迫下，他终于释放出来。龙低吼一声，冰凉的液体一股接一股地灌进他的体内，比海水还要凛冽、还要沉重。这下，他连呼吸都忘记了。白光和黑暗同时侵占了他的脑海，除了正在下沉，他什么都不知道了。

他是死了吗？

应该死了吧……

#有种冷叫作者觉得冷#

“你说你只是想吓吓我的，结果呢？”凛雪鸦瓮声瓮气地说着。他的鼻尖通红，脸也潮红，被严严实实地塞在一大卷被子中，一点儿也不体谅忙上忙下的紫发青年。

那青年头上长着一对犄角，正掀开锅盖检查姜汤的颜色。

“谁知道人类的体质那么差。但确实吓到了，不是吗？”

“只有那——么一点。”细长白皙的手指从被窝里钻出来，比了一个极小极小的手势。

杀无生快步走过去，要把他的手掖回被子里，反被一把擒住，按在额头上降温。

要挣脱是很容易的，不如说其实对方根本抓不到他，只是他看在他是病患的份上不跟他计较罢了。“又烧起来了？”他蹙起眉。

“一直在烧。你是冷血动物感觉不出来而已。”

“还痛吗？”

“痛啊！”那声音一下子委屈起来，配合着闷闷的鼻音，还真像那么回事儿，“那时候，无生对我真坏……”脚丫子伸出来戳着他的小腿。

杀无生抓住那只白净的、发烫的脚，强行塞回被窝。，“放手，姜汤要烧干了。”

“干就干。”凛雪鸦蛮横地说，“陪我。”

生病的凛雪鸦比平时不讲理一百倍……算了。杀无生叹了口气，坐到他特意挪出的空位上，眼睛不时担忧地瞟向正呜呜作响、锅盖乱跳的炉子。

半晌，凛雪鸦的声音从被子里传出来：“无生还喜欢人类吗？”

“我喜欢你。”

“哈……别急着回答。我就是太相信人性，才对人类喜欢不起来。”

“可我又不是人类。”杀无生把那只发着烫的手拢在自己的掌心，认真地说，“龙说喜欢，就是一辈子喜欢。”

凛雪鸦觉得自己烧得更严重了。他翻了个身，把自己缩成个球，姿势极其别扭，但还是舍不得甩开那只手。

“……如果无生非要在水里的话，下次在温水游泳池行吗？海里太冷了。”

“不是……”杀无生扶住额头，“我真的只是气昏了头，欠考虑。不是非要——”

“我还以为无生会在我身体里排个卵什么的呢，这样还比较容易吓住我。”

“你想试吗？”

“……我开玩笑的。”


End file.
